I'll Die for You
by La Femme Du Lac
Summary: FINISHED! This is a detailed story of how James and Lily died. Some of the dialog is taken from the books and, well, you'll see...
1. The Fool's Betrayal

Disclaimer: I own it all! It's MINE! MINE!! MINE!!! OK, it isn't mine, so back off lawyers! *hits lawyers with a frying pan, then grins evilly* Problem solved.  
  
A/N: This should have been the actual first chappie, and I realized that at 12:05 AM on August 25! Aren't I such a smart cookie? Anyway, read it and review and I shall give you a clone of your choice.  
  
I'll Die for You  
  
Chapter 1: The Foul's Betrayal  
  
"Sirius, Remus, what are you doing here?" a curious Lily asked the two men in her kitchen. One was rather skinny and looked sick. The other was elegant with a black lock in front of his eyes.  
  
"I came to give you an update on the Order meetings, since you have to take care of Harry," Sirius declared, smiling at the ebony-haired baby in the high chair.  
  
"And I came to make sure that he doesn't break anything," Remus responded as Lily laughed softly, her fiery scarlet curls bouncing everywhere.  
  
"Pafoo!" Harry said happily in his high chair, clapping his tiny hands. "Mooy!"  
  
"May I?" Sirius implored, gesturing to Harry.  
  
"Don't break him!" replied Lily in a mock-warning voice.  
  
"So, where's Prongs?" Remus inquired  
  
"Still at work. I wish they would stop giving him overtime at the Ministry. I'm starting to think that he sleeps in that office of his."  
  
"With Voldemort killing so many people a week, they need all the Aurors they can get."  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Remus and Lily launched into a discussion of what had happened in the past meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius was too absorbed in his godson to take part in the conversation. He was feeding him baby food, for Lily asked him too, since she knew that he would be transfixed in her infant until they left.  
  
"Lily?" Sirius finally said, placing Harry in her lap.  
  
"Yes?" the witch replied attentively  
  
"I know I should have told you this when I first walked through the door, but I didn't (A/N: It's midnight. Take that into consideration.). Well, here it is...Voldemort's after you, James, and Harry."  
  
"WHAT? SIRIUS LEE BLACK (A/N: Hehe, I had to make up a middle name for him), you should have told me that when you came into my house! What am I going to do! I have a child to protect..." Lily continued ranting until Sirius screamed, "LILY! JAMES AND I HAVE AN IDEA!" and it was then when Lily realized that her husband was home form a days work, standing next to his best friend.  
  
"James! You're home! I missed you so much!" Lily said as she ran toward her husband, embraced him, and kissed him on the cheek, Harry now in her arms.  
  
"Hello, my flower, and how is my big boy doing today," James remarked with an ecstatic expression on his face.  
  
"Dada!" Harry said in delight and flung at his father for a huge bear hug. James caught him and nearly fell off balance.  
  
"So, what's your idea, love?" Lily asked, giving him another kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Our idea is to use the Fidelius charm on Sirius---" James started.  
  
"So even if Voldemort was looking through your sitting room window---" Sirius continued.  
  
"He wouldn't be able to find us."  
  
"G-good idea," Lily said, taken aback by James and Sirius's ability to finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Well, we've got to go," Remus said. "Much to do for the Order." So Sirius had the Fidelius charm put on him and they left.  
  
"You have marvelous friends," Lily sighed as she stared into James chestnut eyes. He replied with a passionate kiss.  
  
A plump rat was scurrying across the garden. This rat was actually a wizard, an Animagi, called Peter Pettigrew. This wizard had a plan, a diabolical scheme, for his friends.  
  
'The Dark Lord will be pleased with my information,' Peter thought.  
  
'But, they're your friends,' a voice replied in his head.  
  
'Friends don't matter anymore,' Peter thought simply as he scampered away to tell Voldemort his plan.  
  
"The P-Potters have made Black their s-secret-keeper, M'lord," Peter told Voldemort later that night in and excited voice.  
  
"And?" the Dark Lord asked in his high, cold voice that would scare the bravest person out of their wits.  
  
"I have a p-plan. I'll persuade the Potters to ch-change me to their secret-keeper and I'll tell you where th-they are."  
  
"And if your plan doesn't work?"  
  
"I-I-It will, M'lord. It w-will."  
  
A/N: Whoa, I made Wormtail really evil! Whoa! This is, personally, my favorite story out of all of the stories I've written so far. It's gonna be about 3 chappie's unless we find out MORE about what happened around that night Lily and James died. Check out my other HP story, 'New Information!' 


	2. The Fatal Encounter

Disclaimer: I am not the richest woman in England. I don't even live in England. And if I were, would I be posting a story on a website instead of selling it to the public?  
  
Author's Note: This is how I think Lily and James died. Sure, we have a vague idea, but this is going to be more detailed.  
  
  
  
I'll Die for You  
  
Chapter 2: The Fatal Encounter  
  
"Lily!" James Potter called ominously to the dining room, where his wife and son were. "Take Harry and go! It's Him! Run! Go! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!" He stumbled into the sitting room, his black hair even more messy than usual. His hazel eyes widened when he heard the high-pitched cackle.  
  
"Did you think you could hide anything from Lord Voldemort, James Potter?" the high, cold voice asked. James stood high and tall, trying to find some defense, even though he knew none was possible. The hooded figure snickered shrilly and a green flash of light hit James. He dropped to the floor, his eyes full of terrified perseverance.  
  
Then, the figure advanced on Lily.  
  
She set her black-haired son on the table and pleaded, breathing raggedly, "Not Harry! Please, no---anyone but Harry! Take me...kill me--- just spare Harry! Have mercy---please!"  
  
"The Dark Lord does not believe in mercy, Lily Potter," the figure replied in his cold voice. "Now stand aside."  
  
"No, not Harry!" Lily said, still pleading. "Not Harry! Please--- I'll do anything!"  
  
"Stand aside, silly girl!"  
  
Lily spread her hands to either side as far as she could. 'All for the Order, right?' she thought to herself as she said, full of pure malice and rage, "If you want to kill Harry, you foul monster, you'll have to kill me first."  
  
"That can be arranged, Mrs. Potter." A single tear strung down her face as the figure cackled and cast the green light upon Lily's emerald eyes. She fell to the cool, marble tile, her arms toppling in front of her. A curl of fiery red hair fell in front of Lily's face.  
  
Voldemort found his way to the baby clear. The baby Harry stared his emerald eyes to the red slits in the hood, then to the wand pointed directly at his forehead.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. How could a little baby like you defeat me?" he said, almost amused. "Avada Kedavra." The green light burst forth once again, but something was different this time. Something had happened that Voldemort hadn't planned. The curse caused no more than a lightning- shaped cut in Harry's forehead, then rebounded back on the curser.  
  
Voldemort's spirit was separated from his body. Pain upon pain covered his body. (A/N: He deserves that, and then some.) He screamed an ear-splitting screech as debris fell everywhere. Harry, however, was touched by nothing. The table he was laying on fell slowly as though someone knew that he still had some part to play when a headlight was flying nearer and nearer.  
  
"Oh no!" a black-haired man called Sirius Black said as he saw the debris spreading over the foundation of what used to be his best friend's house. His motorcycle landed softly in the lawn.  
  
Memories flashed through his head. One memory stood out as though wanting to be seen. It was of almost fifteen minutes ago, when he went to go check on his friend Peter Pettigrew's hiding place to find it empty with no forced entry. That's when Sirius realized that his plan had failed. Voldemort wouldn't come after him because....because.... Peter. Peter had betrayed everyone. Dumbledore, James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, himself. Everyone. That's when Sirius tried to fly as fast as he could to James's house, to head Voldemort off, to save his best friend and wife's lives. He had failed.  
  
He ran off it and into the place where the dining room was. He gasped when he saw a scarlet curl fly about the wreckage in a light wind and thought, I'm too late. It was another man, an Auror, that spoke, his light brown hair just visible.  
  
"Oh my God! It's Lily!" 


	3. The Betrayer's Denial

Disclaimer: I may rule the world someday, but that day is not today. You should be happy for that. If I did rule the world, things would get scary.  
  
A/N: HI!!!!!!!!! I decided to add another chappie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm overusing the exclamation point!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, too much sugar...anyway, this chapter is gonna be the part when Sirius gets taken away to Azkaban and Peter denies his betrayal. If I think of anything else that happened when Harry was one (and JKR hasn't already mentioned it) and it involves the Marauders, I'll write it.  
  
I'll Die for You  
  
Chapter 3: The Betrayer's Denial  
  
Sirius was wandering through the streets of Kent and muttering to himself. People were staring at him. "Where's that Peter? I'm gonna kill that bloody jackass traitor...he killed my best friend, and I thought me and him were getting along well. Not anymore. I'm gonna avenge my friend's death and he'll be the first to go." Sirius would normally be on his motorcycle, flying in circles until he calmed down, but he didn't have his bike anymore. He gave it to Hagrid to assure a safe trip to Harry's only living relatives, those Dursleys.  
  
He didn't understand why Harry had to go to them. From what Sirius had heard, the Dursleys were a load of magic-discouraging Muggles. Sirius would have been able to raise him in his grandparents' house and he would have raised him right, too. And he betted that in James's and Lily's will, it would say that Sirius was Harry's legal guardian...oh; wait, James and Lily didn't HAVE a will! Stupid Fidelius Charm.  
  
Sirius was almost lost in his thoughts when he saw a small mousy man in the corner of his eye. 'Oh, now he's gonna get it,' Sirius thought as he sped out to meet his former-friend.  
  
"Hello Wormtail," he growled, glaring at the man. The man was rather short, portly, and had blonde hair tousled everywhere. His hands were writhing together. You could tell he was hiding something from a mile off.  
  
"H-hi Sirius," Wormtail replied in a high voice. "W-what's happening?"  
  
"Don't you dare 'what's happening' me!" Sirius spat, all his angry boiling up from inside him. "You betrayer! You MURDERER!" If someone on the street didn't notice Sirius earlier, now they know he's there. All of the dozen Muggles were staring and an old lady's bag's bottom fell off and the contents spilled everywhere.  
  
"I d-d-don't know w-what you're ta-talking about," the man called Wormtail uttered almost inaudibly.  
  
"You know right well what I'm talking about!" Sirius took out his wand and pointed it straight at where Peter's heart was supposed to be.  
Then a wonderful idea struck Peter (A/N: AKA Wormtail). "N-no, I don't. Lily and James, Sirius, how could you!"  
  
Sirius was flabbergasted. "Me? I would die before betraying Lily and James!"  
  
A devilish grin appeared on Peter's face. "Have it your way then." With that, a spell made the entire street explode and everyone instantly died except for Sirius and a rather fat rat that was missing a finger... 


End file.
